In the maintenance of internal combustion engines, used motor oil must be periodically removed and replaced with oil free of impurities, dirt and debris. In accordance with environmental regulations used motor oil must be collected for proper disposal. As engine maintenance is not always the domain of professionals with access to elaborate garages and used motor oil disposal centers, such maintenance does not always occur in a location convenient to an electric source or disposal centers. In addition, some engines, such as marine engines, have inaccessible drain plugs. The present invention relates to a portable pump and container assembly which can be used to draw used oil from the oil reservoir of an internal combustion engine and transport the used oil to an oil disposal facility.